A curse written in blood
by Yuuki Okumura Ushiromiya
Summary: En la academia shibusen han pasado cosas extrañas entre los estudiantes, sobretodo en un grupo de 7 estudiantes...amenazas, experimentos, muertes injustificadas y un correo que a media noche se dispondra a responder tu peticion.SXM BSXM BSXT Y OTRAS.


**Bueno he vuelto con un nuevo fic ^^ pero primero les quiero decir que el otro fic "living with madness" ya esta corregido xD...y solo he podido escribir los otros capitulos en mi cuaderno de matematicas O_OU...bueno no los distraigo mas :B...ah se me olvidaba este fic tendra la aparicion especial de ENMA AI OwO.**

**Disclaimer: soul eater no me pertenece u.u lamentablemente osino tendria escenas para mayores de 18 años y todos de soul x maka *O***

**Bueno no los distraigo mas **読書！

* * *

**PREFACIO**

.-Nunca se lo perdonare…mi familia…todo es culpa de él, lo enviare al una niña de cabellos rosa, de rodillas mirando el fuego consumir su casa.

.- ¡Kim! un niño que corría hacia la mencionada.-debemos irnos dijo cansado.

.-Ox…mi familia esta… Kim con lagrimas en los ojos.

.-…Kim, ahora nuestras familias están muertas, no podemos hacer nada... ox agachándose para estar a la altura de Kim.

.-Ox, aun podemos hacer una cosa… Kim levantándose del suelo.-lo juro… ¡juro que me vengare de ti! sádicamente.

* * *

.- ¿D-Donde estoy? una niña de cabellos rubio ceniza.

.- ¿Ya puedes descansar en paz? una pelinegra.

.- ¿Quién eres? la niña.

.-Enma Ai… la pelinegra.

.-Acaso eres…Jigoku la niña.

.- ¿Ya estas satisfecha? enma ai.

.- ¿Qué?... ¿donde se supone que estoy? la niña.

.-Estas en la puerta de tu dolor y enma ai.

.-te refieres a que…esto es el la niña asustada.

.-es la puerta del infierno…tu te vengaste con tus propias manos, lo que te llevo enma ai manejando un bote por un oscuro mar, iluminado por una nítida luz que venia de negro cielo.

.- ¡Yo no soy la culpable, mi pueblo me sacrifico sin necesidad, por lo que yo les hice pagar! la niña sentada en el bote.

.-Y ahora que te has vengado, ¿Qué harás?, toda venganza tiene un costo...ahora te llevare al enma ai sentándose frente a la niña.

.- ¿Q-Qué?, yo no puedo ir al infierno...debe haber alguna manera... la niña entrecortadamente mientras tomaba su cabeza con sus manos.

.-...Te propongo un trato, yo impediré que vayas al infierno... enma ai.

.- ¿de verdad?, muchas gracias... la niña tomándole las manos a enma.

.-sin embargo...-.añadió enma ai.-al no enviarte al infierno, deberás tomar mi papel de jigoku shoujo, para toda la eternidad... ¿estas dispuesta a pagar el precio de tu venganza?, o prefieres ir al infierno injustamente... enma ai con un semblante frío.

.-...si yo al ser jigoku shoujo, tengo que vengarme de otras personas...acepto... la niña cabizbaja.

.- ¿estas dispuesta a permanecer sin sentimientos y emociones por toda la eternidad? enma ai entrecerrando los ojos fríamente.

.-emociones...sentimientos de odio, la odiosa sangre que acabo con mis padres y conmigo... ¡no puedo dejarlas de lado enma ai! la niña con cara amenazante.

.-esta en las reglas, si las desobedeces iras directamente al infierno...kishin-sama te vigilará para que no cometas ningún pecado de las emociones y sentimientos traicioneros...ichimoku ren, hone-onna, wanyuudou...nuestro trabajo ha terminado... enma ai para luego levantarse del bote.

.-De acuerdo señ wanyuudou.

.-bueno, fue divertido mientras duró ren.

.-fue un placer trabajar con usted señ hone-onna.

.- ¡e-espera!... ¿me dejaras sola? la niña desconcertada.

.-ahora tu eres jigoku shoujo...busca a tus ayudantes, esas personas son las que mueren de forma enma ai para desvanecerse junto a sus ayudantes.

.-jigoku shoujo... la niña de ojos jade en un susurro.-ahora yo soy jigoku finalmente mientras sus ojos jade cambiaban a un rojo carmesí.-mis ayudantes ¿eh?...jeje, el es el indicado... la niña mientras desaparecía del bote.

Continuara...

* * *

**Bueno ^^ fin del prologo, prefacio o lo que sea xD**

**Como les parecio ? bueno ? malo ? horrible ?**

**Yuuki: y les aviso que desde el capitulo 1 enma ai tambien participara ! ^^...cierto ?**

**ENMA AI: asi es, pero lo hare si tu me das algunas almas que tengan sed de venganza...**

**Yuuki: O_O'...o-olle enma...yo no tengo la autoridad de concederte eso ._.**

**ENMA AI: esta bien, para eso le di mi papel de jigoku shoujo a esa niña...necesito un descanzo despues de trabajar por mas de 1.000 años :)**

**Yuuki: okey...=_=U, bueno en el capitulo 1 (el que subire mañana) comenzara a partir de 5 años despues...despues de el terrible acontecimiento que revelare mas adelante ewe...**

**KIM: DONDE ESTA ESE MALDITO ! ¬¬ ...lo enviare al infiernooo !**

**Yuuki: bueno ahora yo les digo adios antes de que kim destroce toda mi habitacion ._.U o-olle kim espera ! MI POSTER DE SOUL EATER NOOOOOO ! D:**

**レビューはしてください。**

**Reviews? *-*!**


End file.
